The Kings Twins
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Ichigo now has a brother to fight alongside him in the coming battles, but how long with that last when his brother finds his true twin? Can they stay together as a family or will Kenshi betray him for his twin and curse the world into darkness. No one would believe the twins before and now time for them to reunite is growing closer as is their destined birthright. yaoi m/m


The sun filtered down into the trees and I rolled over with a groan only to freeze. The ground beneath me was cold and unfamiliar, the feeling of dirt and the sweet smell of fresh-cut grass caused my eyes to snap open in panic. Memories flooded my mind and i shot up to my feet as i realized what happened. I was kidnapped, but it seems all they wanted to do was get me away.

* * *

_It was late at night and the moon had risen past it's peek and sloped downward to signify that night was ending. I was still wide awake and wary of every sound that echoed in our shabby moss ridden home. A twig snapped and I shot up to my feet with a long thick piece of wood clutched in my hands. I looked down at the other sleeping boy and nodded to myself. Whatever it was that was out there was not getting to him even if it was the last thing I did. I stepped out into the cool summer night and scanned the area with cold calculating eyes. What happened next was a blur. A black shape fell behind me and before I could even move a sharp sting hit my neck and my vision started to fade. "Is this the only one?" A grunt signaled yes and I smiled because they didn't get him, he was safe._

* * *

I tensed and searched around me frantically and made a pained sound when I couldn't find him. With little i could do i curled up and resigned myself to this fate.

Not to long after a small boy stumbled into my clearing; his bright orange hair ruffled by the wind as he looked at me with curios eyes. "Hi my name is Kurosaki Ichigo...who're you?" He shuffled closer a soccer ball in his hands.

I pushed myself up in a sitting position and stared at him with sparkling blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" I decided to ignore his question with one of my own and the sounds of frantic voices echoed behind him. His face scrunched up and I had to try to keep my smile down.

People said I looked like a fox when I smiled and that was a slight insult...I always liked wolves more than foxes. "I had to get my soccer ball, see? My parents are calling do ya wanna meet them?" His innocent face and tone had me standing before I could think and I was surprised to see that I was only an inch taller, not so young after all.

We broke through the brush and I was surprised to see that we were in a park not the woods although that would explain why Ichigo was here. His parents ran over each holding a precious bundle in their arms and relief on their faces. "Ichigo whose your friend?" The woman kneeled down and I peeked over to see the dark-haired child nestled in the pink blanket.

Ichigo shrugged and threw a frown at me which I responded to by sticking out my tongue and he pouted. "I dunno he didn't give me his name." His dad grabbed the soccer ball and put it into a bag before facing me with a questioning stare.

"What's your name? Where are your parents." He was blunt and straight forward and I could see the woman flinch with a strained smile.

"I don't have any parents," Their faces turned stony and I could tell they were waiting for my name, "My name is," I stopped and thought a moment before deciding that it didn't really matter if they knew my real name or not because judging by the looks of things we were in the land of the living and they wouldn't recognize my name. "My name is Ichimaru Kenshi." I felt a twang in my chest and wondered what my twin was up to. Gin was probably freaking out and I hope he didn't do anything drastic.

Their faces seemed to slump in defeat before the woman's face brightened considerably. "Why don't you come with us Kenshi?" She silenced the man with a single glare and I froze. If ii went with them I would have a chance to live a longer life here, but would I be able to find out how to get back to my brother

Gin was the fun lover and energetic one i was always cautious and over analysed everything. Now I had to make a big choice and he was no longer here to keep me grounded. "O-Ok." I looked down and stuttered slightly, my face burned in embarrassment, but when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders I let myself relax slightly. The bright smiles I got were truly undeserving to a liar like me.

* * *

Death:...I have to. I'm sorry, but it must be done. Gin must have a twin and said twin must be raised with Ichigo

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
